1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle driving assistance apparatus, more specifically to an apparatus having an actuator for applying torque to the steering wheel of a vehicle, wherein the actuator is utilized for implementing a number of kinds of control, including collision avoidance assistance control and lane departure prevention control, and for ensuring perceptibility of warnings at the time of making them to the vehicle driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-131072, filed by the present assignee, teaches an example of a known vehicle driving assistance apparatus that has an actuator for imparting torque to the vehicle steering wheel and uses the actuator for implementing multiple kinds of control, such as collision avoidance assistance control for helping the driver avoid hitting obstacles or objects, lane departure prevention control for preventing deviation from the traffic lane (proper course of travel), and ordinary power steering control for helping the driver steer the vehicle.